Man in White
by Luna Darkside
Summary: Shinichi is annoyed. And a little jealous. Because Kaito won't stop talking about how amazing the Kaitou Kid is, and seriously? It's as if Kid's his celebrity crush or something. /ShinKai, oneshot, complete/


_Set in a universe where, contrary to my personal headcanon, Shinichi _doesn't _realize that Kaito is Kid. Yeah, I know. Odd thought._

_On an unrelated note, this is sappy like whoa. I'm not joking. I finished writing it and I could _taste _the sugar. It was so weird. _

_But anyway, warnings would be shounen-ai (but c'mon, what did you expect?) and maybe some grammar mistakes/typos (because I'm waaaay too lazy to proofread). Like usual.__  
_

_Well, I hope you enjoy this weirdly sappy oneshot! - Luna_

**Man in White**

Kudou Shinichi had a bit of a problem.

Um, other than the fact that he was in love with his male friend, that is.

Well… technically, that _was_ part of the problem, Shinichi mused as he leaned back in his chair and tried to keep a smile on his face as the aforementioned male friend talked, waving his hands animatedly. If he wasn't in love with Kuroba Kaito, then this probably wouldn't be this… irritating. Maybe just mildly annoying.

But it is never, _ever _fun to listen to someone you're in love with go on and on and _on _about how positively _amazing _and _heroic _and _perfect _the Kaitou Kid is.

_Never_.

As he tried to keep his smile from becoming an outright grimace, Shinichi mentally kicked himself. Why oh _why _had he asked Kaito's opinion on Kid? Why?

He'd just been curious. After all, he and Kaito had met at a Kid heist. That's where they'd tended to see each other. Shinichi had just been wondering how about how Kaito felt regarding the phantom thief, seeing as they'd never actually discussed him in their four months of friendship, and so had asked, "Hey, so I was just wondering. How do you feel about the Kaitou Kid?"

Kaito had gone three shades of white (a feat to be proud of) and started babbling about how marvelous Kid was, and how his magic was truly flawless, and a lot of other things (compliments) that Shinichi truly did not want to hear.

Raising a hand, he cut into Kaito's speech. "No need to get all carried away, Kaito. I _am _sitting right here," he remarked breezily, though Shinichi was pretty sure he was going to have nail marks on his palms from how hard he was clenching his fists.

"Oh. Right. Rivals." Kaito looked to be at a loss for a moment. "Um… sorry about that." He gave a laugh – a laugh edged with nervousness, Shinichi noted with sharp precision that bewildered him. "I just… Kid's just… so incredible. So much better than I am. The gap between us is monstrous. I could only ever hope to attain his level of, uh, skill. He's truly, er…" The amateur magician swallowed. "Perfect."

Something felt like it was burning near Shinichi's chest. "Right." He stirred his coffee a little too hard, almost spilling it over the edge of his coffee cup.

"Yes. Right." Kaito sounded a little bit breathless. "Is that – all?"

Frowning, Shinichi looked up at him. "Yes, that's all," he answered, a bit confused. Was he supposed to have a different reaction? Kaito knew Shinichi didn't _despise_ Kid, didn't he? Despite that they were sort-of rivals?

Although he _was_ starting to feel something less than hospitable for the thief _now_, but that wasn't the point.

"What else were you expecting?" Shinichi wondered aloud.

Exhaling hard, Kaito just shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all." He took a vigorous sip of his tea, hiding a grin in the mouth of the cup. Shinichi tried to stop glaring, because did talking about Kid really make Kaito that happy?

Damn phantom thief.

* * *

Muscles screaming in exertion, Shinichi bolted up the staircase, nearly missing a step. He threw open the door to the rooftop, panting. "Kid!"

At the edge of the rooftop, poised to fly away, Kid glanced over his shoulder. "Ah, tantei-kun! How nice to see you!"

"You are _so _lucky that I'm out of tranquilizer darts _and _soccer balls, because it is _not_ nice to see _you_," growled Shinichi, stalking across the rooftop savagely as the door slammed shut behind him. He took a second to catch his breath, wiping his hand across his mouth. "Do you know the hell you've been putting me through?"

"Hm?" Kid raised one eyebrow, turning around to face Shinichi fully. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. I just found out that the person I'm in love with is sort of obsessed with you, and I got stuck listening to them talking on and on about how amazing you are," Shinichi replied, drawing to a stop a few feet from the white-clad thief. The wind whistled through his hair, and he brushed it impatiently out of his eyes.

Kid's other eyebrow disappeared into his fringe. "I didn't know that Ran-san liked me. I thought she was upset with me about that time I impersonated you, tantei-kun."

"And tried to kiss her," added Shinichi wryly. "But anyway, it's not Ran. Haven't you heard? Ran's dating this other guy now."

Tilting his head, Kid just flashed a patently unreadable smile. Shinichi was struck by the urge to smack him. "I see. I had no idea, seeing as I don't know you personally. At all." He tilted his head patronizingly, monocle glinting. "My apologies."

"Like I said, the person I'm in love with isn't Ran. That was years ago."

"You seemed pretty invested in her back then," Kid smirked. "You nearly took my head off with a soccer ball that time I tried to kiss her."

"Yes, because –" Shinichi broke off, giving up. "It's not Ran. No matter what you say."

"Really, now?" Raising a skeptical eyebrow, Kid leaned lackadaisically onto one hip, cape billowing out behind him. He was a white silhouette against the inky black sky, with that stupid Kid smile lingering in place and most of his face thrown into shadows by the brim of his hat.

Shinichi hated himself for thinking that maybe, just maybe, Kid was attractive. His stomach churned a little, thinking of the indigo-eyed amateur magician he was so enamored with.

Clearing his throat (and his thoughts), Shinichi nodded resolutely. "Nope. In fact, it's someone I haven't known that long." He glanced off the edge of the building. It seemed the Kid task force was starting to give up on catching Kid tonight, judging by the faint swearing he could hear and the lights from their cars lighting the streets as they drove off.

"Really? Who?" Kid's tone was casual. Almost a little _too_ casual, though Shinichi was sure he was reading into it.

Shinichi rubbed back his hair, suddenly feeling very tired. This was _not _a conversation he wanted to be having with Kid, the very person who had led to his inner strife. "You wouldn't know them. And why the hell would I tell you something like this anyway?"

"Oh, come now, tantei-kun. You know you can trust me~!"

"Um, I don't think I can, but whatever." Shinichi glanced at his watch. It was nearing three in the morning. He turned towards the door leading back into the gallery. "And I think I should go. It's getting late."

"Hm, I see how it is. You have to go home to Ran-san, don't you?"

If Shinichi had been facing Kid, he might've noticed that Kid wasn't smiling anymore, the epitome of seriousness.

But Shinichi hadn't. "For the love of God, Kid, _no_, the person I'm in love with isn't Ran! It's not even a girl!" he fumed, spinning on his heel to glare at the phantom thief.

He then froze, because _oh shit he just said that didn't he_.

Kid's mouth had dropped open somewhere during Shinichi's proclamation. For the first time in the history of modern civilization, Kid was at a loss for words. "It – you're…?" he managed, looking absolutely stunned.

With a resigned sigh, Shinichi nodded, shoulders slumping. "Mmhm. Not like I had a choice in the matter." He pivoted back around, starting for the door once again. "And just in case you were still wondering, his name is Kuroba Kaito. Wonder if you've heard of him?" he tossed over his shoulder, throwing caution to the wind. After all, what were the chances that Kid knew who Kaito was?

There was a strangled sound. Shinichi frowned – Kid did _not _make those kinds of sounds – and glanced over his shoulder as he turned the door handle.

"Sh – Shinichi?" Kid stuttered – was he _blushing_? And had he just called Shinichi by his given name?

Hand stilling on the door handle, Shinichi made a quarter turn back to gape at Kid. "Did you just call me something other than 'tantei-kun'?"

"Um, yes, because, Shinichi, you just said…" Kid trailed off. Shinichi was growing increasingly confused.

"I just said –" he began, but then stopped when Kid strode across the rooftop towards him, pulling off his hat and monocle as he went.

About to ask what exactly he was doing, the words died at the back of Shinichi's throat when he realized that _Kuroba Kaito _was standing in front of him.

As in, _wait a second Kid and Kaito are the same person?!_

Someone inhaled audibly. Shinichi realized it was him as he opened his mouth, preparing to say, "Oh, well, this isn't unexpected at all. You know what I just said? It was a joke. I totally knew you and Kid were the same person, so I just was baiting you. It's not true at all."

What came out was, "Dammit, you could've _told_ me."

Kid – no, _Kaito_ – offered an apologetic smile. "I didn't want to because, y'know, you're Kid's rival and all that, and I thought you'd turn me in." Insert slight cough. "And, uh, I didn't want you to… distance yourself from me. Because I'm… him." He motioned at the top hat vaguely. "And because I'm… I kind of love you? Uh."

Shinichi just stared. "You – you…" He swallowed. "Okay. It's… okay."

And then he moved forward – Kaito squeaked a little – and dragged Kaito into a kiss.

Precisely three perfect eternities later, they broke apart. Shinichi studied the delicate, sparkling constellations mapped out in Kaito's eyes, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered how the hell he hadn't noticed Kid and Kaito were the same person.

"I have to say, though," he muttered, Kaito's breath warm against his lips, "I feel extremely stupid right now."

Eyebrows furrowing, Kaito demanded, "Why? What's wrong?"

Shinichi broke into a sheepish smile. "I was jealous of you liking… yourself." He grimaced. "There's got to be a better way of phrasing that."

Kaito laughed breathlessly, shaking in Shinichi's arms. It was perfect. "To be fair, I understand why. But you've got to know that I thought you'd figured out my identity and were confronting me about it. That's why I sort of freaked out and started babbling." He breathed out, looping his arms around Shinichi's neck to pull him in closer. "I'm not really that narcissistic. I don't think Kid is – well, I am – amazing, heroic, or perfect."

Shinichi pressed a feather kiss against his cheek. He could feel his heartbeat thudding through his body, melding with Kaito's. They were almost in sync.

He held Kaito a little tighter.

"Really? I do," he whispered.

At Kaito's questioning look, Shinichi explained, "Amazing and heroic and perfect."

* * *

**Like I said. Sappy. *shudders***

**Any~way, it seems I'm doing weekly updates now. Probably not going to continue, to be honest. But not because of bad reasons! I have a few ideas for longer fics (sort of like _Mint and Dark Chocolate _and _Ten Ways to Say I Love You_) that I kind of want to write. No promises, though.**

**Also! If anyone is interested in collaborating with me on a ShinKai/KaiShin project I'm thinking of doing, tell me in a review or PM me! There's no limit to how many people are involved, so don't hesitate to ask for more information or anything. I'm, like, the least intimidating person in the universe. *cowers in socially awkward corner***

**Hope you enjoyed even a little! Drop me a review if you feel like it~! - Luna**


End file.
